


Follow the Leader

by rdm_ation



Series: Odds and Ends [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crossover Drabble Meme, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slow dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Leader

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover drabbles! If they seem completely random, that's because they are. The summary is the prompt I got, and the characters were chosen by the online equivalent of pulling names out of a hat. Enjoy.

“Whoa you’re actually… really good at this,” Kurt says, as he sways around the room in the arms of none other than Jesse St James.

Jesse raises one perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

“Please, to be worth anything to Vocal Adrenaline you have to be good at singing and dancing. This is child’s play.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Why am I even here, again?”

“Because you wanted to learn how to dance properly for that midget of a boyfriend of yours, and I was attacked by a moment of pure pity for those less-talented than I am and offered to help.”

Jesse presses his hand into the small of Kurt’s back, pushing him impossibly closer.

“And besides, I’m your best bet at someone teaching you how to  _follow_ , and you know it. What’s a little slow-dancing between friends?”

It’s Kurt’s turn to raise an eyebrow.

He decides it’s probably a good time to shut up.


End file.
